La couleur de tes yeux
by heyguy
Summary: Depuis maintenant neuf ans elle attend de la trouver. La personne qui a donné cette couleur vert océan à ses cheveux. Elle attends l'âme sœur que les Étoiles lui on réservé. (résumé qui craint mais jetez un coup d'oeil si ca vous tente) Soulmates AU Percabeth OneShot


Elle brossait ses cheveux verts océan. Il avait fallu que son âme sœur ait les yeux verts océan.

Laissez-là s'expliquer, elle vivait dans un monde où vous n'avez pas à chercher votre âme sœur, une force divine vous garantissait de la rencontrer. Mais pour la reconnaître l'Univers avait mis en place le Système de Couleur.

Elle se souvenait du jour où le Système avait opéré sur elle comme si c'était hier. C'était l'année de ses douze ans, comme pour tout le monde. L'année de vos douze ans, de jour comme de nuit, n'importe quand entre vos douze et treize ans vos cheveux prenaient la couleur des yeux de votre âme sœur. Elle, elle était en court de maths, elle donnait la réponse au problème donné par le professeur quand d'un coup tous les chuchotis s'étaient tus, le prof l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ronds, elle avait remarqué que les gens autour d'elle touchaient leurs cheveux par réflexe, alors elle avait regardé les siens. Vert océan.

Ils étaient verts océan.

Elle en aurait pleuré, pour différentes raisons, d'abord elle ne reverrait plus son blond de si tôt, elle le savait, tous les soirs et tous les matins elle brossait ses boucles blondes en se disant qu'elle le faisait peut-être pour la dernière fois, et c'était finalement arrivé, elle pourrait revoir le blond dans six jours, six mois, six ans, le temps qu'il faudrait pour rencontrer son âme sœur (à ceux moment-là les cheveux retrouve leur couleur d'origine). Ensuite elle aurait put pleurer de soulagement, il restait un mois avant ses treize ans. Au-delà de cette date si vos cheveux n'ont pas changé de couleurs vous devenez un Sans-Couleur, votre vie reste plutôt la même sauf que vous n'avez pas d'âme sœur, dans son monde cela signifiait souffrir en amour toute sa vie. Il fallait avouer qu'elle commençait à avoir peur d'être une Sans-Couleur mais heureusement non. Et puis finalement elle aurait pleuré de craquage, vert océan, vert océan ! Dans sa classe pour beaucoup d'élève le système avait déjà opéré, certains avaient les cheveux marrons ou noirs ce qui ne changeait pas trop, d'autres avaient les cheveux bleus avec des reflets verts, une fille avait même des cheveux verrons. Mais son vert océan était magnifique, il était là le problème, elle était persuadée que quand elle rencontrerait ces yeux elle pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures, mais en attendant elle devait se regarder tout les matins dans un miroir qui lui rappelait que ses cheveux pouvait presque briller dans le noir tellement la couleur était vive. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer inaperçu dans la rue.

Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'elle attendait patiemment et elle commençait à désespérer. Comprenez-la, sauf rares exceptions tout le monde rencontrait son âme sœur avant ses vingt et un ans. Il lui restait 86 jours et une quinzaine d'heures pour rentrer dans le moule.

Elle finit de se préparer en vitesse sinon elle risquait d'arriver en retard à son job étudiant. Elle travaillait dans une petite librairie dans Manhattan qui n'embauchait que des étudiants. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Elle commençait à onze heures.

Elle arriva, essoufflée, juste à l'heure. Elle salua, Peter, le gars qui avait pris le poste d'avant et qui devait retourner à l'université pour un cours d'anthropologie, et elle prit sa place derrière le comptoir. Pour le moment il n'y avait personne alors elle classa les livres que Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de classer. Elle conseilla aussi une demi-douzaine de clients. Puis tout devins plat, c'était inhabituel pour un samedi elle essayait vainement de s'occuper en rangeant bien correctement les livres, en organisant les bons de commandes, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'ancienneté pour faire grand-chose, alors aux alentours de seize heures elle était assise aux comptoirs jouant avec ses mèches vertes en se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait revoir son blond et si le propriétaire des yeux était blond ou brun, grand ou petit, musclé ou gringalet.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la clochette tinter quand deux personnes entrèrent.

-Sophie, tu peux te choisir un livre si tu veux, il faut juste que je trouve ce que je veux pour les cours.

Mais Sophie avait quatre ans, ce qui l'intéressait ce n'était pas les livres, c'était la fille derrière le comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers elle à petit pas tandis que son grand frère s'enfonçait dans les rayons. En entendant la petite fille arriver l'étudiante releva finalement la tête.

-Bonjour toi, salua l'ancienne blonde.

-Tes cheveux...

-Oh oui, ils sont un peu voyant, souri-t-elle à la petit brune qui lui parlait.

\- Non, tes cheveux, mon frère a les yeux de la même couleur.

Elle disait ça si naturellement alors que le cœur de la libraire ratait un battement. Elle se faisait sûrement de fausses idées, ce n'était qu'une gamine qui parlait couleur.

-Et il a les cheveux gris, gris comme tes yeux, continua la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils.

C'en était trop pour son cœur qui s'affolait à toute vitesse, alors que l'enfant restait à observer ses cheveux parfaitement calme.

-Sophie, je t'avais dis de pas t'éloigner et on fixe pas les gens et puis on parle pas aux inconnus, faudra que je parle à ton grand frère il est nul en prévention des enfants, débita une personne en venant se placer à genoux devant la petite fille pour être à sa hauteur.

La personne était un garçon aux cheveux gris, gris comme ses yeux. Elle se redressa immédiatement, la respiration qui s'accélérait de seconde en seconde, le cœur battant trop vite. Elle se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux avec une voix qui hurlait dans sa tête que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle passait sa main dans des cheveux verts. Pourtant elle refusait d'y croire.

-Pourquoi tu parles de toi comme si c'était pas toi ? demanda la petite fille à son grand frère.

-Une forme d'humour, tu comprendras plus tard, lui répondit le garçon en se redressant, puis il se tourna vers la libraire. Excusez, j'espère qu'elle ne vo-

Il se coupa net. La fille en face de lui était sans doute la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu. Mais ce qu'il remarqua en premier ce fut ses yeux, il était gris, gris orage, gris comme ses cheveux.

Son souffle se coupa. C'était les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient magnifiques (leur propriétaire aussi en passant, mais elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite). Leur vert océan rendait tellement mieux que sur ses cheveux.

Après quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux dans un silence parfait, tandis que Sophie tirait sur le sweat se son frère pour attirer son attention, leurs regards se détachèrent pour analyser le reste de la personne.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les boucles vertes, elles redevenaient blondes de secondes en secondes, mèche par mèche sa couleur retrouvait son naturel. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle était son âme sœur.

Son regard se fixa alors sur les cheveux en bataille du garçon. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps gris orage, rapidement ils devinrent bruns. Un beau brun. Si ses cheveux changeaient de couleur alors elle l'avait trouvé. Il était son âme sœur.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux ils sont noirs, je croyais ils étaient gris ? demanda Sophie qui voyait son frère en brun pour la première fois.

-Percy, je m'appelle Percy Jackson, dit le garçon, ignorant sa petite sœur.

-Moi c'est Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.

-Alors c'est toi ?

-Il faut croire...

-Percy, explique-moi !! exigea Sophie.

L'adolescent sembla sortir de sa transe, et il se tourna vers sa petite sœur, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la cala sur sa hanche.

-Tu te rappelle, on t'a expliqué pour les âmes sœurs ? elle hocha la tête. Je te présente Annabeth, mon âme sœur.

-Elle est jolie.

-Oui, elle est très belle, souri Percy mais pas à sa sœur, directement à la nouvellement blonde.

Elle lui souri en retour, c'était une chose magnifique. Jamais il ne se lassera de le voir.

-Hum... je me suis imaginé des tas de fois ce que je pourrais dire quand ça m'arriverais, commença Percy. Mais maintenant que j'y suis-je ne sait pas...

Sophie commençait à remuer dans ses bras alors il la posa parterre et lui chuchota :

-Vas te chercher un livre, tu veux ? Je te l'offre.

Toute contente Sophie partit finalement se chercher un livre.

-Je finis à dix-huit heures, informa Annabeth.

-Oh... euh... oui, bien sûr. Annabeth ça te dirais de venir boire un café avec moi après le travail ? invita le brun.

-Se serrait avec grand plaisir !

Il posa un livre, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué, sur le comptoir.

-« La biodiversité sous marine avancé » par le professeur P. Olympus, lit Annabeth. Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour mes études en biologie marine, expliqua Percy.

-La biologie marine ? Pour déboucher sur quoi ?

-Professeur en océanologie. Toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Architecte, au risque que tu me prennes pour une folle ou orgueilleuse au choix, en réalité je veux être la plus grande architecte que New York est connu.

-Je trouve ça bien d'avoir de l'ambition en fait. Je veux bien être prof alors que suis dyslexique, souri-t-il.

-Je suis dyslexique aussi et hyperactive.

-Ca nous fait deux points communs.

-Hyperactif toi aussi ? demanda la blonde.

-Très, c'est pour ça que je ne viens jamais dans ce genre d'endroit. J'arrive pas à me concentrer pour lire...

-Percy, j'ai trouvé un livre !

Sophie revenu en courant un livre entre les mains ne laissant pas à Annabeth le temps de répondre.

-Et c'est quoi ? questionna Percy.

Elle lui tendit le livre.

-« Aventure d'un pégase » ? Pourquoi ?

-La couverture, elle est belle, fit Sophie.

La couverture était belle en effet, l'aquarelle de la silhouette d'un pégase lançant des éclairs avec les yeux devant un ciel étoilé. Percy retourna et lu la quatrième de couverture, c'était dur, les lettres se mélangeaient devant ses yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

-Ok, on prend ça, conclue Percy en posant le livre sur le comptoir.

Pendant qu'Annabeth encaissait tout ça Sophie voulait absolument tout savoir sur les âmes sœurs et ne cessait de posait des questions. Annabeth regardait la fratrie un sourire attendris aux lèvres, en se disant qu'il ferrait un très bon père. Alors oui, c'était encore tôt pour penser au enfant mais dans son monde c'était plutôt normal, c'était la personne avec qui elle finirait sa vie, alors forcement les enfants en faisait partie.

-Je le rencontrerais quand mon âme sœur ?

-Dans plusieurs années.

-C'est-à dire ?

Annabeth devait le reconnaître, elle allait plus lentement que nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

-A partir de tes douze ans, après on ne sait pas vraiment quand.

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-Compte, proposa doucement Percy, tu as quatre ans combien faut pour aller à douze ?

Sophie commença à compté sur ses petits doigts boudinés.

-Sept...

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Annabeth de l'autre côté du comptoir.

-Euh oui ?

Annabeth contourna le meuble et vint s'agenouiller devant la petite fille. Elle lança un regard à Percy pour être sûre que cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Percy lui sourit (très beau sourire) elle prit ça pour un feu vert.

-Je vais compter avec toi, regarde.

Annabeth saisit délicatement la main de Sophie qui se laissa faire. Elle prit le pouce de la petite entre son pouce et son index.

-Là on dit cinq d'accord, tu compte avec moi pour la suite ?

-Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze.

A chaque nombre prononcé Annabeth soulevait un nouveau doigt de la petite brune.

-Tu as combien de doigt maintenant ?

-Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit. Mais c'est long !

-Mais c'est la vie, tu verras on s'y fait, acquiesça Annabeth en retournant à son poste.

-Et il sera beau comme toi mon âme sœur ? demanda Sophie en se tournant vers son frère.

-Merci ma puce, il sera encore plus beau parce que t'es plus belle que moi, souri Percy.

-Ca ma vas parce que t'es le plus beau garçon du monde après Papa bien sûr !

Annabeth souri, il était clairement le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu !

-Tu veux des bonbons aussi ? demanda Percy, suspicieux.

-Jamais je n'aurais dis ça pour obtenir quelque chose, dit-elle l'air de ne pas le penser du tout. Mais si tu veux m'en offrir je ne dirais pas non bien sûr.

-Bien sûr je comprends, ria Percy accompagné d'Annabeth.

Annabeth avait finalement fini avec les livres, elle passa le sac à Percy et leurs mains se touchèrent. Un courant électrique agréable remonta le long de son bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, leur geste suspendu avec le sac entre les deux adolescents. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce que Sophie s'ennuie.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas fixer les gens.

-C'est différent, répondit Percy en sortant de leur transe et récupérant le sac.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard. Et pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? fit Percy en retournant vers la porte.

-Parce que.

Percy se désintéressa totalement de sa petite sœur, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait quitter Annabeth juste après l'avoir rencontrer et il ne voulait vraiment pas.

-Je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures. Je connais un super endroit.

-Je serrais là, souri Annabeth.

-Parfait, vraiment parfait.

Ils allaient quitter le magasin quand Sophie se retourna.

-Et ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à mon frère, prévint Sophie avec la tête la plus menaçante que ça petite bouille lui permettait.

-Tant qu'il reste sage, souri Annabeth.

-Percy. Tu n'y arriveras jamais, fit la petite en se tournant vers son frère la mine défaitiste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, il y a des causes qui en valent la peine.

Le cœur d'Annabeth rata un battement alors qu'ils redescendaient la rue, Percy lui souriait à travers la vitrine. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis dix minutes mais elle sentait déjà qu'il serrait la meilleure âme sœur qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Et elle avait raison. Ils faisaient partit des bonnes âmes sœurs.

Car il y avait un problème avec le Système. Les fratries ne s'entendaient pas toujours, parfois elles se haïssaient. Pour les âmes c'était pareil, parfois elles étaient sœurs mais faisait partit de ces fratries malchanceuse sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Mais pas eux, eux faisait partit des fratries les plus heureuses, les plus amicales, les plus amoureuses. Parfois quand elle regardait les étoiles et remerciait l'Univers d'avoir rendu ses cheveux verts océan pendant huit années qui lui paraissait si infimes par rapport au bonheur qu'ils partageaient. Et sur un autre point non plus elle ne c'était pas trompé, elle pouvait rester perdu dans ces yeux verts océan pendant des heures.

...

Alors je sais que c'est un peu particulier, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela vous aura plu et que vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes...

Bye...


End file.
